Suspicions (OS pots 5x16)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Petite scène qui pourrait se passer à la fin du 5x16, quand Jane sort du garage où fut retrouvé un triste cadavre. Quelqu'un attend Jane à la sortie et tient fermement à lui parler, ce qui ne sera pas sans surprendre notre habituel clairvoyant mentaliste. SPOILER saison 5 bien sûr


_Coucou tout le monde! Eh oui, me revoilà avec une petite OS toute modeste inspirée par le 5x16 (et notamment la scène finale)._

_JE tiens tout d'abord à remercier **DSPallas**, **Tournesol**, **baghera57** et **Jenny** pour leurs adorables reviews sur mon précédent texte **So Cold**. Vraiment ça fait chaud au coeur, surtout de la part de ceux et celles qui n'ont pas l'habitude de commenter des fic et qui ont fait une petite exception pour moi, vraiment merci. _

_Alors le texte d'aujourd'hui met en scène pour une fois un personnage que j'adore et qu'on l'on voit pourtant assez peu dans mes OS (en général je préfère m'axer sur le duo de tête, hihi); mais là, la scène finale du 5x16 et plus généralement l'attitude globale de Lisbon dans cet épisode m'ont fait penser que nous n'étions peut-être pas les seuls à voir Lisbon se compromettre de plus en plus pour son consultant. Et quelqu'un de son équipe a décidé de s'en mêler. _

_J'espère que cela vous plaira, comme tjs je reste à l'écoute de toute critique (positive ou négative) car rien ne me plait plus que d'échanger des ponts de vue avec d'autres. Bonne lecture et grosbiz. _

Disclamer: les personnages de Mentalist ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et, j'espère, un peu pour le vôtre...pas de sous, hihihihi!

**Suspicions… (OS post 5x16)**

Debout dans ce parking aussi lugubre qu'éloigné de tout, Patrick Jane ne semblait guère prêter attention à l'agitation autour de lui. Debout devant ce qui semblait être un vieux divan abîmé, il surplombait le cadavre de celle qui avait été sa maîtresse tout autant que son pion. Quand celle-ci l'avait trahi deux semaines plus tôt, le mentaliste avait alors éprouvé une haine incommensurable pour la vénéneuse complice de John le Rouge. Et maintenant il se tenait là, au-dessus du corps mutilé et en même temps soigné de cette nouvelle victime. Alors qu'il portait une dernière fois le regard sur le visage apaisé de Lorelei, Jane sentit monter en lui un élan de dégout. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'aversion pour celle qui l'avait doublé ou pour lui-même, de n'éprouver guère de culpabilité devant tant de gâchis. Il devait bien admettre qu'il manquait de réaction face à ce meurtre atroce une nouvelle fois perpétré par son ennemi de toujours. Il murmura alors un « _Je suis désolé_ » énigmatique qu'il ne parvenait pas lui-même à justifier correctement : désolé de la voir ainsi privée de vie ? Désolé de l'avoir manipulée et lui avoir menti sur ses sentiments ? Désolé de ne pas l'avoir tuée de ses propres mains ?

Il hocha subrepticement la tête et se décida à s'éloigner de ce lugubre spectacle quand il arriva à hauteur de Lisbon, le consultant ne trouva rien d'autre à dire qu'un glacial « _Elle l'a bien cherché_. ». A peine ses mots furent-ils sortis de sa bouche que Jane savait qu'ils effraieraient sa partenaire car ils trahissaient une froideur et un égoïsme inquiétants. Aussi poursuivit-il sa route sans s'arrêter, ne pouvant actuellement pas affronter les yeux verts perdus d'une Lisbon tout aussi déroutée. Elle avait montré dans cette affaire plus de loyauté à son égard que d'ordinaire mais surtout elle semblait plus à fleur de peau et le mentaliste savait pourquoi. Mais il ne voulait pas s'y confronter et ferait tout pour détourner l'esprit de Térésa de cette voie difficile et condamnée par avance à l'échec.

Quand il sortit du garage, Jane trouva un peu plus loin Cho qui l'attendait, stoïque, les bras croisés. D'un signe de tête à peine perceptible, l'agent asiatique lui fit signe de le rejoindre et sa demande ne souffrait aucune réplique. Quoiqu'il ne fut pas particulièrement ravi, le mentaliste obéit néanmoins, ayant lu dans les yeux sombres de Cho une mise en garde plus que menaçante s'il venait à ne pas l'écouter sur le champ.

Quand il arriva à la hauteur de son équipier d'origine coréenne, le mentaliste tomba sur un regard encore plus glacial que celui que Cho avait l'habitude d'afficher, tant et si bien que Jane lui-même ne parvenait pas à y déchiffrer quoique ce soit. La seule certitude qu'il avait était que son équipier taciturne le fixait avec une détermination affûtée.

_« Je t'écoute_, dit sobrement Jane.

- _J'ai deux questions et je ne souffrirai aucun mensonge, aucune duplicité_, embraya durement Cho qui restait de glace. _Et je saurai si tu dis faux_. »

L'affirmation ainsi déclamée aurait pu faire sourire le mentaliste si elle avait émané de n'importe qui d'autre que de celui qui lui faisait face actuellement. D'ordinaire il existait bien peu de personnes capables de lire en Patrick Jane et quiconque aurait assuré pouvoir le faire n'aurait été perçu que comme un simple fanfaron qu'il serait aisé de démentir. Mais depuis plus de dix ans qu'il côtoyait Kimball Cho, Jane avait appris une chose : bien qu'il ne fût pas lui-même mentaliste, l'agent asiatique disposait d'une intuition hors pair et étrangement le consultant ne douta pas un instant qu'en ce moment précis son interlocuteur saurait lire en lui. Aussi se contenta-t-il de fixer le regard noir de Cho et de faire un signe de tête pour l'inviter à poser ses questions.

« _Premièrement, est-ce que c'est toi qui as tué Lorelei_ ? » lâcha ce dernier d'un ton sans appel.

Jane se tendit immédiatement sous la douleur qu'il éprouvait : ainsi celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses plus proches amis lui posait cette terrible question. Un instant tiraillé entre colère et peine, Jane lança à son tour un regard réprobateur à son équipier mais sans lui répondre pour autant.

« _Tu as déjà tué un homme de sang froid dans ta quête de vengeance_, reprit Cho imperturbable, _et contrairement aux autres, je ne l'ai pas oublié_.

- _Je le vois_, reprit Jane froidement qui néanmoins s'avoua en son for intérieur que la question était justifiée. _Et je le comprends. Tu es finalement celui qui agit le plus normalement face à ma situation._

_- Alors réponds ! _

_- Tu connais déjà la réponse_ » embraya Jane qui demeurait tendu mais calme.

Cho continuait de scruter le visage du mentaliste mais ce fut surtout la réaction du consultant qui lui avait apporté la certitude qui lui manquait. Patrick Jane ne se connaissait aucune limite quand il s'agissait de traquer son ennemi, la preuve en était encore son histoire avec Lorelei. Tout comme Lisbon avant lui, Cho avait parfaitement compris l'implication de Jane dans l'évasion, quelques mois plus tôt, de la sulfureuse brune de même qu'il avait deviné que le prétendu enlèvement qui en avait découlé n'avait été qu'une mise en scène orchestrée par le mentaliste lui-même. Cho savait également que Jane ne reculerait devant rien pour retrouver John le Rouge et que le double jeu de Lorelei la semaine passée avait fini d'exacerber la haine du consultant à l'égard de ces deux ennemis. Cependant malgré le mobile plus qu'évident, l'agent savait aussi que Patrick Jane ne prendrait pas le risque de se faire arrêter pour meurtre et perdre ainsi toutes les chances de poursuivre sa quête dans le seul but de se venger d'une femme qui s'était joué de lui. Ainsi les deux hommes continuaient de se fixer tandis que mentalement Cho faisait le raisonnement qui le conduisit à la réponse qu'il attendait et dont il avait présent la certitude, la lisant des les yeux azur de Jane.

« _D'accord_ » fit-il en décroisant les bras, signe que ses soupçons au sujet de la mort de Lorelei étaient pour l'instant apaisés.

Inconsciemment, Jane se sentit soulagé car il devait admette qu'il accordait un grand crédit à l'opinion et à l'estime de Cho même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il les perdrait définitivement le jour où il aurait accompli sa vengeance, Jane avait à cœur de les conserver le plus longtemps possible. A bien des égards cet homme avare de paroles et aux remarques toujours emplies de pertinence s'avérait être quelqu'un dont il s'était toujours senti proche. Ils avaient en commun un passé sombre et une volonté de fer à vaincre n'importe quel obstacle. Quand bien même Jane était aussi manipulateur et arrogant que Cho était franc et loyal, un accord tacite avait toujours eu cours entre les deux hommes : ils demeureraient alliés tant que Jane ne franchirait pas la limite définitive. Sans se l'être jamais dit de vive voix, les deux hommes avaient pleinement conscience de ce lien particulier, très différent de celui que Jane avait tissé avec Lisbon mais tout aussi important.

Ce fut alors le mentaliste qui rompit le silence instauré depuis peu.

« _Quelle est ta seconde question_ ? »

Cho hésita un instant, ce qui ne lui était pas coutumier et inquiéta aussitôt le mentaliste.

« _Tu as retourné Lorelei, sa disciple et maîtresse, contre John le Rouge_, dit-il alors. _Tu l'as privé d'un de ses précieux atouts en aidant cette femme à prendre conscience des manipulations du maître. Tu lui as montré que tu te rapprochais dangereusement de lui et tu l'as ainsi indirectement contraint à reconnaître qu'il pouvait être mis à découvert._

_- Quelle est ta question, Cho_ ? réitéra Jane qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- _Qui crois-tu qu'il visera pour te faire payer la perte de Lorelei_ ? » finit par lâcher l'impassible agent d'une voix dure et assurée.

A vrai dire, il s'agissait d'une fausse question car Cho avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui se jouait à partir de ce soir. En exécutant Lorelei et en déposant son corps soigné dans un lieu qui rappelait le monde forain si cher à Jane, le grand criminel envoyait un message évident : la jeune serveuse avait été sacrifiée par John le Rouge sur l'autel de cette malsaine connexion qu'il avait établie avec le mentaliste depuis dix ans. Il s'agissait aussi du signe que personne, pas même les femmes qui peuvent compter dans leurs vies, ne sauraient empêcher ces deux êtres aux dons exceptionnels de se livrer cette cruelle et sanglante lutte d'intelligence et d'ego.

A peine Cho eut-il posé sa question que les rouages de l'esprit de Jane se mirent en place et aboutirent à une même conclusion. Instinctivement, le mentaliste tourna la tête et posa le regard sur Lisbon qui au loin venait de sortir du garage en accompagnant les légistes chargés du corps sans vie de la victime, à présent enfermée dans un sac mortuaire. Les yeux de Jane se remplirent d'inquiétude à peine visible lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la silhouette fine de l'agent senior occupée à faire les premières constatations. Alors tout devint plus qu'évident : la mort de Lorelei n'était pas qu'une punition, c'était un sacrifice. Et bientôt Jane devrait lui aussi, pour atteindre son objectif, sacrifier celle qui lui était le plus proche. Le dilemme avait toujours été présent à son esprit mais le mentaliste prenait conscience, avec Cho, que la terrible échéance s'approchait à grand pas. Il était par ailleurs plus que visible que Lisbon s'était beaucoup trop attachée à son consultant et la dernière affaire avait mis en évidence des sentiments qu'elle parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à cacher. Et Jane ne savait pas quoi en penser, il se débattait avec confusion en constatant qu'il ne lui semblait pas aussi simple que prévu de se détacher de Térésa. Et ce soir, Cho était là pour le mettre face à cette contradiction indélébile.

Face au mentaliste, Kimball demeurait immobile, constatant bien évidemment le regard de son équipier qui s'était tourné par pur réflexe vers sa patronne : l'agent n'en n'était pas surpris. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui unissait à ce jour Lisbon et Jane. Aussi avait-il déduit immédiatement après la découverte du corps de Lorelei ce que serait la suite des évènements. Voilà pourquoi il avait tenu à confronter Jane, voilà pourquoi il avait besoin d'être certain que le meurtre de Lorelei était bien l'œuvre de John le Rouge, et voilà pourquoi il était prêt à franchir de nombreuses lignes pour atteindre son objectif.

« _Cette fois, je doute qu'un melon affublé d'une perruque suffise à contenter ce salopard_, reprit Cho en faisant bien sûr référence à la ruse employée par le mentaliste des mois plus tôt pour duper l'ennemi et faire croire à la mort de Lisbon.

- _Elle est en danger_, acquiesça Jane avec sérieux.

_- Elle l'est depuis le début et cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer à te suivre_, s'insurgea Cho. _Elle ne lâchera rien, tu le sais._

_- Je le sais._

_- Et toi tu n'abandonneras pas non plus, même si c'est pour la sauver_ » lui reprocha amèrement le flic.

Jane retourna alors son regard vers celui qui lui faisait face et scruta son visage : beaucoup aurait pu penser que Cho défendait aussi ardemment sa patronne parce qu'il en était amoureux mais le mentaliste savait qu'il n'en était rien, sinon la preuve d'une indéfectible loyauté envers la femme la plus admirable qu'ils aient connue tous les deux.

« _Qu'attends-tu de moi, Cho_ ? finit par demander Jane, en redoutant sa réponse.

- _Pour ce qui est de ta quête de vengeance, je m'en contrefous mais pour ce qui est de la sécurité de Lisbon rien n'est négociable. _

_- Et donc_ ?

- _Au moindre doute, à la moindre menace, à la moindre théorie alambiquée que ton cerveau de détraqué met en place, tu me mets au parfum et je me débrouille pour tenir Lisbon à distance_. »

Dire que Jane fut surpris serait un euphémisme : Cho était tout bonnement en train de lui proposer de s'allier à lui, quitte à parfois fermer les yeux sur la loi, dans le seul but d'assurer les arrières de Lisbon.

_« C'est notre seule chance_, argumenta Cho. _John le Rouge ne pensera pas un instant que je puisse être de mèche avec toi._

_- Pas plus que Lisbon ne pensera que tu puisses la trahir en m'aidant_, lui fit remarquer Jane.

_- Si c'est le prix à payer pour la protéger_…_et je sais que malgré tout, tu ne veux pas la perdre._

_- C'est vrai_, admit-il_, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi me proposes-tu cela aujourd'hui, après avoir toujours honni mon désir de vengeance ? _»

Cho ne se crispa absolument pas, demeurant droit et fier comme à l'accoutumée, mais prit un instant pour trouver les mots justes. A son tour il tourna alors les yeux en direction de Lisbon, au loin, ce que ne manqua pas de relever le mentaliste. Puis il reprit, d'une voix plus douce.

« _Parce qu'on sait tous les deux que les choses ont récemment changé dans le cœur de Lisbon, et qu'elle n'en souffrira que davantage lorsqu'elle te perdra_. »

Ainsi donc, Jane n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la confusion dans les sentiments de la jeune femme et le fait que son équipier le reconnaisse à voix haute, blessa un peu plus le cœur du mentaliste. Jane plongea son regard hagard dans les yeux sombres de l'asiatique et reconnut tacitement le fait. Il fallait à tout prix protéger cette femme, des dangers, de John le Rouge, de Jane mais également d'elle-même car son amour inavoué pour le mentaliste la poussait chaque jour de plus en plus dans des retranchements qui risquaient de la perdre définitivement. Voilà donc pourquoi l'impassible Kimball Cho avait décidé d'intervenir, en sorte de grand frère protecteur qui malgré la jeune femme, devait s'allier aux roueries du mentaliste pour l'épargner, elle.

« _Fais ça pour elle, Jane_, conclut Cho. _Si tu tiens à elle autant que je le pense, tu dois accepter mon offre. J'ai le recul nécessaire pour agir. Quand il faudra choisir entre elle ou toi, mon choix sera facile, elle passera toujours en premier. _»

Jane comprit tout à fait ce que voulait dire son interlocuteur : même si Cho avait développé une profonde amitié pour leur consultant infernal, il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'au moment fatidique, il déciderait sans hésitation d'empêcher Lisbon de se mettre en danger pour sauver Jane. C'était peut-être le seul moyen pour qu'elle ne s'interpose pas, au risque de sa vie, entre John le Rouge et son rival dans leur affrontement final.

« _Tu as conscience qu'il faudra peut-être lui mentir, la manipuler, voire l'enfermer pour l'empêcher de me suivre_ _dans ma folie_ ?

- _Je le ferai_, conclut Cho sans aucune hésitation.

- _Même si cela signifie perdre son affection et sa confiance _? lui fit remarquer Jane, le cœur serré.

- _Peu importe, tant qu'elle reste en vie_. »

Dans un certain sens, le mentaliste éprouva de l'admiration pour cet homme prêt à tout pour sauver l'âme de celle qui valait tellement mieux qu'eux deux réunis.

« _Elle a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi_, dit doucement Jane en affichant un regard empli de respect, chose qu'il n'éprouvait plus pour grand-monde.

_- Non, c'est nous qui avons eu de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle, même quand nous ne le méritions pas_ » rétorqua l'ancien membre d'un gag au casier bien rempli mais qui fut néanmoins accepté de suite par l'agent senior Térésa Lisbon.

Jane comprit fort bien l'allusion et se rappela avoir noté dès son arrivée au CBI dix ans plus tôt que la loyauté de Cho envers Lisbon serait indéfectible. La situation actuelle prouvait qu'une fois de plus, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Aussi le mentaliste accepta-t-il en son cœur le compromis : il continuerait sa quête infernale, secondé par une Lisbon plus fidèle que jamais. Et au moment propice, il la fera mettre en sécurité par Cho, malgré les vives protestations que ne manquera pas d'émettre leur équipière respective. Sans ajouter un mot et après un long moment d'hésitation, Jane acquiesça d'un air sévère et troublé à la fois : cet arrangement n'était pas prévu dans les plans du consultant mais il savait également qu'il aurait besoin de l'aura et de la détermination de Cho pour protéger, même discrètement, celle qui de toute évidence refuserait de lâcher Jane. Alors, Cho fit à son tour un signe de tête en guise d'approbation et se retira, en se dirigeant vers la scène de crime pour poursuivre les investigations : il ne parlerait à personne de cette entrevue avec le mentaliste, ce serait leur secret.

Et tandis que chacun des deux hommes demeurait dans son coin, muré dans ses pensées, Cho comme Jane resongeaient à ce contrat tacite qui dans tous les cas connaitrait une fin difficile. Mais la priorité pour chacun d'entre eux était de sauver la seule belle chose qu'ils avaient en commun : l'âme et la vie de Térésa Lisbon.

**FIN**.


End file.
